


You Could Talk About It, You Know

by faerytold (orphan_account)



Category: Wanted (Australia TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/faerytold
Summary: Chelsea has a nightmare





	You Could Talk About It, You Know

For the third night in a row, Chelsea woke Lola in the middle of the night. Chelsea is still asleep, whimpering, limbs twitching as she reacts to whatever images her mind is conjuring. Lola shakes her, calling her name until Chelsea finds consciousness. The second Chelsea is freed from the dream, she sits up and gasps. Her eyes are wide and full of emotion, framed by frazzled hair stuck to her face. 

Lola pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back. "It's okay," she whispers. "We're okay." Chelsea clings to Lola more intensely than normal. Tears roll down her cheeks and onto Lola's arm. "You can talk about it, you know." Lola is gentle as Chelsea tightens her grip on Lola, but then Chelsea pulls away and wipes her red eyes. 

After a few deep, if uneven, breaths, she looks at Lola with soulful eyes. She speaks slowly at first, as if she isn't sure what it is she wants to say. "I used to dream about my mom all the time after she died. My dad sent me to a lot of therapists before I refused to go anymore. They weren't helping. But they went away on their own, after we left Alistair's." She took in a shaky breath and started speaking faster. "It didn't last long. Now the dreams are worse, and --" Her voice caught and she shook her head. Her voice lowered to a whisper, she said, "I don't know what I'll do if they come true."

Lola took Chelsea's hand in both of hers. "They're just dreams, Chelsea. They can't come true."

Chelsea shook her head again. "No, you don't understand. They aren't the same dreams. By the time the nightmares with my mom started, she was already dead." Her eyes pooled with tears. "I had already lost her. But now, I could lose myself. Or worse, Lola, I could lose you." She squeezed her eyes together. "I can't do that. I can't." She looked at Lola for half a second before falling into Lola's arms. "I can't," she whispered again, pressing herself as closely to Lola as she could manage. Lola held her just as tightly and didn't let go until they had both fallen back to sleep.


End file.
